Prankster Battle Royal
Prankster Battle Royal is One Minute Melee by Pure King of Rage. Description Ed, Edd n Eddy vs My Little Pony vs The Simpsons vs The Loud House: Four mischievous pranksters battle it out to see who is the true prank master. Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS 4 FIGHTERS! NO RULES! NO RESEARCH! MELEE!!! MELEE!!! Bart, Eddy. Pinkie Pie, and Luan Loud all meet at a combat arena. "Let's settled this!" shouted Eddy. "Ready when you are midget!" shouted Bart. "This going to be so fun!" shouted a happy Pinkie Pie. "I got this fight in the bag! Ha ha ha did you get it?!" asked Luan as she held up a bag full of prank toys. Bart and Eddy stares at her, while Pinkie Pie just laughs at her joke. "Let's start this already!" shouted Eddy. They all get into a combat stance. MAY THE BEST PRANKMASTER WIN! FIGHT! Bart starts the fight by pulling out a cheery bomb and tossing it towards Eddy, who easily dodges it. Eddy then rushes over to Bart and exchanges blows with him, while the two fight it out Luan and Pinkie Pie are having a fight of their own. Luan tosses 5 pies towards Pinkie Pie, but she catches all of them with her mouth and swallows them whole. Luan then pulls out her banana launcher and shoots 3 bananas into Pinkie's eyes, blinding her. Pinkie Pie screams as Luan walks over to her and kicks Pinkie pie towards Bart, who was getting beat up by Eddy. Eddy glares at Luan and tosses a stink bomb towards Luan's feet, causing it to explode right in her face. As Luan was stunted by the Gas, Eddy rushes towards Luan and uppercuts her into the air, causing her to fall to the ground with a thud. Pinkie pie gets up and sees Luan getting beaten up by Eddy, Pinkie pie glares and rushes towards Eddy and bucks him away. Pinkie pie then tackle Luan to the ground and crushes her skull with her hooves, killing her instantly. With Luan gone, Bart skateboards towards Pinkie Pie and kicks her to the ground. Pinkie pie glares at Bart and pulls out her cannon, shoves Bart into it, and launches him into a wall. Eddy rushes towards Pinkie pie and starts whipping her with his yo yo. Pinkie pie suddenly grabs the yo yo with her teeth, swings Eddy around, and throws him away. Bart gets out of the hole and tosses a cherry bomb right into Pinkie pie's face, stunning her. Bart then rushes over to Pinkie pie and whacks her with skateboard, but Pinkie grabs the skateboard, and tosses it aside. Bart backs away as Pinkie Pie then grabs Bart and stomps on his head with her hooves, killing him. Eddy gets up and went wide eyed in shock, after seeing what Pinkie pie did to Bart, Eddy glares at her and tosses a stink bomb at her. Pinkie Pie dodges the stink bomb and rushes over to Eddy, but Eddy pulls out his hypno hat. "Halt!" shouted Eddy as Pinkie pie then suddenly stops dead in her tracks. Eddy begins to hypnotizes Pinkie giving her a command. "I am your master! I am your master!!" shouted Eddy. "Yes you are my master" said Pinkie pie while hypnotize. Eddy then pulls out a jawbreaker and hands it to Pinkie. "Eat this jawbreaker!" commanded Eddy. "Yes master." said Pinkie pie as she grabs the jawbreaker and swallows in one bite. Pinkie's stomach starts to rubble as suddenly her entire body begins to explode, sending white powder and guts everywhere. "Yes! I won king me baby!" shouted Eddy as he then does a victory dance. Aftermath Eddy collects his cash prize, while the Mane five, The Simpsons, and Loud family sobs over the deaths of their friends and family. Conclusion This Melee's Winner is Eddy Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees Category:Ed Edd n Eddy vs My Little Pony Themed One Minute Melees Category:Cartoon Network vs Hasbro themed One Minute Melee's Category:'TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Child vs Teenager Battles Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Fights that last over a minute